1. Technical Field
The invention relates in general to a touch sensing device, and more particularly to a capacitive touch sensing device with a shielding plate and/or an auxiliary electrode applied for reducing cost and improving touch sensing accuracy of the touch sensing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The touch control technology brings people a user-friendly, intuitive and easy-to-use user interface, and is thus one of the most prevailing human-machine interface (HMI) technologies. It is therefore a research and development target for manufacturers in the modern information industry to provide a low-cost and high-performance touch sensing device/touch panel.